


American Horror Story: Oven

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends
Summary: Watching ‘American Horror Story.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an actual conversation between my boyfriend and me.

“She’s a really annoying crier.”

“Yeah. Like, if an oven could cry, that’s what she’d sound like.”

“… what the fuck.”


End file.
